In Jasper's Words
by theenvylover
Summary: Twilight told in Jasper's POV
1. Chapter 17 The Game

**Author's Note**  
I realized, when I was reading _Twilight_ (again...), that Jasper didn't get the recognition that he deserved.  
I mean, he was locked in a room with a human for a long time and he didn't even snap!  
So, what went through his mind?  
This, sack of blood smells like the greatest thing in the world to you at the moment.  
How do you fight the urge to take a little nibble?  
This is my feeble, human attempt to share with you Jasper's side of the story;  
the side that was never documented.  
never recognized.  
all characters, storylines, even full quotes are  
† **Stephenie Meyer's** †  
no matter how badly I want them for myself...  
special thanks to the greatest editor in the world: Elisa DeCastro.  
without your remarks i would have a higher self esteem but my stories would really suck.  
thank you.  
(i know it's repetative,  
no red marks please!!!)  
(sorry for the long note)  
-theenvylover

**The Game**

We were throwing the ball back and forth; me and her.

I love Alice.

I love her more than I do the other members of our family, but all I could do while we passed this ball back and forth, is wonder why she was so anxious. We share everything; if there was something she saw, why would she want to hide it? I accepted her for who she was as she did me, so why hide? I was so fixated on her gaze it startled me when she spoke.

"Bella!"

Bella? Another vision or was she answering my thoughts? Just then a gust blew the scent in my direction. An extraordinary scent; I could understand why it caused Edward so much trouble. My eyes followed Alice as she ran to Bella. She was so beautiful to watch. I never took my eyes off her, even while I strolled to the newcomers.

"It's time," I heard Alice say.

I changed my destination to home plate and waited for Emmett and Alice to take their positions. I loved catching Alice's pitches; she would always smile right before she threw the ball. She smiled today, but it didn't reach her eyes. Something wasn't right. The ball whisked to my hands; it startled me. I told myself I needed to focus, now was not the time to get stuck on something that was so human; like emotions. I threw the ball back and she grinned. I smiled back. Rosalie always hated the fact I was on her team; she always said I blew it for Alice's sake. Emmett didn't care so much; he was just so caught up with trying to beat Edward that nobody else mattered to him. Typical Emmett; he was so easy to get along with. I guess opposites attract. I heard the wind up and I snapped back to reality right before the bat touched the ball.

As the ball made its way to the forest I got up and prepared for bat while Rosalie got ready to catch. She never needed to; I was, in a way, connected to Alice. I hit it every time. Edward came out of the forest smiling so widely even a human could see, and she did. A felt a wave of astonishment from Bella as she stared wide-eyed at my brother.

"Send it flying to right field," Rose whispered. She knew Edward could hear even from where he was. She also knew that if she thought about the code too hard he would hear that too. That was my cue. '_She means I should hit it to the left field as hard as I can, that way Edward will not get it_,' I thought as hard as I could. I saw his eyes flick to left field and back. Exactly as planned. And he said he wouldn't be listening…

Alice wound the ball up, smiled, and released. I drew a right bound downward arc with the bat, tipping it ever so slightly to Carlisle. I ran. I knew that I had to get to the base or I would have to hear from Rose that night. So I ran, hoping to avoid her complaints. With only a couple of feet to go I braced for impact. It was a human reaction, bracing, but I found myself doing an awful lot of unnecessary human gestures lately. I tapped the base and felt a surge of pressure from my right.

"Safe," Esme called. I looked to Alice and smiled, behind her was Edward in left field.

The inning continued as normal; Emmett hit as hard as he could, Edward ran as fast as he could, Rose got to home, and I was distracted by Alice's smile. After Edward caught the third out, thanks to Rose's one tracked mind, we headed into the field. Rosalie played the outfield, Emmett pitched, and I covered first base. Edward was up. I saw him and ran to cover third. Nobody had ever stopped him at first base, he was too fast. He hit it close to the ground and made it to second before Emmett even got to it. Carlisle came to bat and I ran to first; not for his benefit, but for Alice. As predicted, Carlisle hit it so far out Rose couldn't even get the ball in play before both he and Edward made it home. Alice gave them high fives and strolled to bat. Emmett wound the ball and she hit it to me. We had a system; she hit it to me and I took my time to pick up the ball, despite the complaints from Rosalie. As soon as she got to first I threw it to Emmett to keep her there. She smiled at me and we stood next to each other. We couldn't hold hands or kiss for the sake of our teammates but just standing next to each other was enough.

I watched Edward as he watched Emmett. Emmett pitched the ball and Edward's head whipped to Bella and back. By the time the ball was in Carlisle's hands Edward had already grasped the situation. He glared at Emmett.

"You…," he growled then jumped onto Emmett.

"I thought you were going to play fair! 'I'm not going to read your mind' my ass!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Boys stop," called Esme. Carlisle appeared right next to them.

"Shall we?" I asked Alice as I motioned to the now forming crowd of people.

"Why not," she giggled as we walked towards them.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked Emmett while restraining Edward.

"All I did was think…" smirked Emmett when Edward growled. "I mean, I thought I really _did_ see a werewolf with Bella…" Esme smacked him on the back of the head when he started laughing.

"Alright, keep playing," Esme announced then turned to Edward, "and if you don't like what you hear then stop reading their minds."

"Fine," Edward sulked; he'd be looking for a rematch later.

"Still a strike," Esme announced when she arrived to her referee position.

Edward hit the next ball like a threat to Emmett. It went so far out it was a clear homerun. I let Alice go and nearly lost balance when Edward passed me. He caught up to Alice's blur then slowed slightly to match her speed, careful not to pass her. It was Carlisle's turn to bat.

Carlisle held the bat firmly and Edward was catching when Alice gasped. Edward looked at her and after silent communication ran to Bella.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she whispered.

I was second to get there, followed by Carlisle and Emmett. Rosalie took her sweet time after she saw Edward go to Bella.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, trying to stay calm. I tried to help him with that; a wave of calm unconsciously expelled from me.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

I leaned over her protectively. "What changed?" I asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said. We all looked at Bella and back. I wondered if this was what had been bothering her.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Less than five minutes. They're running – they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked as he glanced at Bella.

"No, not carrying –" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three."

"Three! Let them come." He flexed his muscles and a large wave of confidence radiated from his body.

While Carlisle deliberated, and Emmett flexed, we were all staring, waiting for his answer.

"Let's just continue the game," he finally decided. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"Are they thirsty?" Esme asked Edward quickly, for Bella's nerves' sake I figured. He replied with a slight head shake and she was relieved. I squeezed Alice's hand and told her it would be alright, even though we both knew that she knew more than I did. She squeezed mine back and I unwillingly left her to go to my position.

"You catch, Esme," I heard Edward say. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself right in front of Bella. He told her to take her hair down but it was no use, even I could smell her from where I was standing.

I tried my best to calm everyone down but there was a definite surge of anger that overpowered every ounce of fright on the field. I whipped my head around to Rosalie and heard her mumble, "stupid human…"

Emmett, Rosalie, and I kept in the infield while Carlisle, Alice, and Esme bunted the ball to us. Nobody but Emmett even paid attention to the game, like we were all on autopilot. Edward was the first to hear them. His head snapped to right field and he took a step in front of Bella. I turned in the same direction and heard the inaudible snap of twigs.

_They're here_.

**Another Author's Note**  
**(i just like to talk alot...)  
****  
**If you really liked it, tell me.  
If you really didn't, tell me.  
Leave your mark!  
When i get to three comments i'll post the second chapter  
(i think the second is better...)  
toodle-loo!  
-theenvylover


	2. Chapter 18 The Hunt

**Author's Note  
**yay!!!  
thank you for caring enough to ask for the second chapter,  
it makes me all happy inside!!  
-tear-  
so here it is-  
the second chapter to Jasper's story  
-yay!!!-  
thanks again goes to Elisa DeCastro for editing the un-editable...  
_Twilight_ is not mine. it is  
† **Stephenie Meyer's** †  
-tear-  
-theenvylover

**The Hunt**

They stepped into the clearing; a male who then fell back for a tall, dark-haired male and a female with ridiculously red hair. They looked like extreme backpackers; leaves and twigs stuck to their hair, their clothes were worn, and they were barefoot. They hovered for a second before they continued to walk towards Carlisle. I glanced at Emmett and he understood. We appeared at Carlisle's side, ready to take action if needed. The head male smiled and continued forward.

"We thought we heard a game," he said with a slightly French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the others.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice, Edward and Bella." No individual attention; Carlisle knew what he was doing.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked. Emmett flashed a quick smile at the challenge before I kicked him in the shin with the side of my foot.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." His eyes started to drift towards the others but snapped back when Carlisle started.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

Emmett's shoulders relaxed and he looked at me. Sometimes I don't even realize that I do it, which explains why the conversation we had seemed so casual.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked. But we weren't too eager to start a conversation about food at the present moment.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent shifted back onto his heels. "Permanent? How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle opted. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria looked at each other with the same surprised look.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Well _that's_ obvious…" muttered Emmett. After another kick to the shin I wondered how fast he would've bruised if he had blood. I looked back up to see if anybody heard him but they all looked liked they hadn't. Carlisle carried on.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent started. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he chuckled.

"Disgusting…" I mumbled. It was Emmett's turn to kick me. James noticed the exchange and glared at us before checking out the rest of our family.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep,"

I felt a light breeze against the back of my neck. As I turned to look at James my right nostril got a whiff of something. No, not some_thing_ -- some_one_. James got in a low crouch, ready to attack. Edward stepped in front of Bella and bared his teeth, a large rumble started in his throat. Bella was mortified and lost all movement in her body. I'm sure Edward was careful not to show this side of him to her but this was not the time to be concerned about that. Emmett tensed and shifted to his right leg while I tried to calm everybody down.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed. James and Edward stayed in their ready positions.

"She's with us." Carlisle directed it at James but he didn't acknowledge him, his eyes were completely fixated on Edward and Bella. Awareness dawned on Laurent's face and I wondered what took him so long.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, taking a step forward. Edward growled even louder, his body shaking violently. Laurent took a step back.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected, his smooth voice becoming harsher. I couldn't control it; I knew I had to stay calm for everybody's sake but Alice was so close to her…

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested, not aggressively but in awe.

"Like we couldn't figure that out ourselves?" Emmett murmured to me. "Yes." He said a little louder, for them to hear. James straightened up a little but Edward stayed frozen.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent soothed, I didn't know if it was my doing, but he became more relaxed.

"Indeed." Carlisle said coolly.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked to Bella and back. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." James glared in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent then looked at Victoria, whose eyes skipped from face to face.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" Carlisle called. I would've rather been with Alice but I knew where I was needed. Esme and Rose came forth blocking Bella from James's view and Emmett backed away slowly, eyeing James the whole time. Edward tugged Bella's elbow and they headed off into the woods at a human pace. James eyed them longingly until they disappeared into the forest. As soon as they were out of sight he kept his head low, no doubt calculating, and turned to Victoria. They shared a look until understanding flashed across Victoria's face.

They would hunt that night.

"Shall we?" Carlisle led Laurent through the woods, Rosalie behind him and Victoria behind her.

"You go, I'll watch him," Esme spoke in my ear. I left, trailing Victoria and leading James.

While running, I thought about what had just happened. I wondered why my emotions had shifted the way they had and hoped that whatever Alice was doing at that moment kept her safe. No doubt she'd be trying to calm Edward down, but where would they go? They wouldn't be stupid enough to head back to the house. How long would it be until I could see her again? As I pondered I found Rose in the middle of the path, searching the woods and cursing. I stopped right in front of her.

"She's gone."

"What do you _mean_ 'she's gone'?" I exclaimed.

"Well, Webster's defines 'gone' as 'of go' or 'departed'…" she started sarcastically, but I wasn't in the mood for her crap.

"Well, where did she _go_ and how did she _get there_?" I retorted.

"Easy; she was behind me but she was way faster than me and after awhile she overtook me. Then, after a dense area in the woods, she turned and _ran_," she paused to emphasize the word. "Like she wasn't fast enough already! She made what I was doing look like a slow walk!"

"Did you even bother to follow her scent?"

"Her lack of cleanliness made her smell like every other leaf and twig in this damned forest…"

"Well, that's just –" I was cut off by the approaching figure. They slowed to a stop right in front of us.

"Any chance you saw James pass by?" Esme sounded unsure and defeated.

"I'm pretty sure he's off partying with Victoria at the moment…" I wasn't happy and I wasn't going to hide it. If they got to Bella, I would _not_ want to sit around and watch Edward mope for another century, not if I could do something about it.

"You lost –" Esme stopped when I turned my head to Rosalie and back.

"It wasn't _my_ fault." I announced, bluntly expressing whose fault it was.

"On purpose?" Esme asked her. It would be the natural conclusion; Rosalie never missed the chance to express her feelings about 'the human girl'.

"It wasn't my fault," Rosalie shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course; it's nobody's _fault_. Let's just head home and explain to Carlisle what happened." Esme was always politically correct.


	3. Chapter 19 Goodbyes

**Author's Note**

I want to thank those of you who pushed me to keep updating this story.  
so, here it goes-  
THANK YOU!!!!  
thanks especially to Marisol Marin, FutureCullen22, Silidons, Orii15, and WinterGurl15 who were the original readers  
-yay-  
an even, more special-er thanks goes to  
ELISA DECASTRO  
who, if she edited my Author's Note, would slam me with red marks...  
_freedom!!!!!_  
haha...  
last, but certainly not least, a thanks to  
† **Stephenie Meyer** †  
who owns everything within this document and, one day, my soul.  
-yay-  
-theenvylover

**19. Goodbyes**

We raced off into the woods; Rosalie and I went first and Esme followed, just in case we started bickering again. It wasn't long before we got to the clearing.

As we made our way inside we noticed Carlisle was talking to Laurent in the foyer. Laurent had his eyes on us.

"They left didn't they?" His voice was full of understanding. "I figured as much; James is a tracker. I hoped he wouldn't get too attached to it, but as soon as he thought of it as a challenge, it was too late."

I cringed when he called Bella an 'it'-- it just didn't seem right. This 'it' was the single, most important 'it' in my brother's existence. This 'it' was to Edward just like Alice was to me, and there's no way in hell I'd let _anybody_ call Alice an 'it'. My hands formed tight fists as I glared at Laurent.

"Jasper…" I heard Esme say. I looked down at the white knuckle protruding from her balled fists. I looked around and realized that everybody had the same balled fists and white knuckles.

"Oh, sorry…" I let out a heavy sigh and relaxed. As I did, everybody's hands dropped and shoulders eased. My emotions seemed out of control that day.

"Well, that was interesting," Laurent exclaimed while checking his hands.

Just then a car sounded in the driveway, a Jeep. Not a minute after we heard the car stop, the doors burst open. Emmett was holding Bella like a football with Alice and Edward on his sides. Emmett set Bella down right next to Edward while growling at Laurent.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that," Laurent said meekly.

Alice came to me and whispered in my ear, "We're going to Arizona, let's pack!" She smiled at me. I was confused but happy when she said 'we'. We bounded up the stairs, past Carlisle's office, and into her room. She went into her closet as I picked up the nearest bag and unzipped it. "Ready?" she asked.

"I'm always ready."

She looked over her left shoulder and smiled, "Okay, here we go!" She threw an orange shirt over her right shoulder followed by a red shirt over her left shoulder. Those were then followed by a green shirt over her right shoulder and a pink shirt over her left. I sat on the floor, snatched each shirt, folded it neatly, and stacked it in the suitcase. After I folded a blue shirt and set it neatly on top she moved on to the pants. She flung them over her shoulders so fast I had a hard time keeping up, she knew they were harder to fold but that didn't slow her down. I swear I heard her giggle when she turned to look at me.

"Okay, all done. Now it's your turn." I handed her the bag and she noticed the small gap that wasn't layered in clothes.

"That's _it_?" she exclaimed, "How are you supposed to _survive_?!?"

"I'm a guy…" I told her. She stood up and pecked me on the nose.

"Well, if you say so…"

"Yes. Yes I do." I said, and kissed her hair.

She giggled and we made our way to my room. I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt then slid them in the empty space. They fit perfectly. She sighed as she looked at the bag. I grabbed her hand. "Ready?" I asked.

"I'm always ready," she smiled back.

We made our way to the stairs but stopped in front of Esme's room when we caught Bella's scent.

"I should wait for her here; go downstairs and comfort Edward, he needs help." Alice was right, but I didn't want to let her go. I kissed her head and headed towards the stairs again. I paused to look at Alice one last time; she smiled and motioned me to go on. When I got to the foot of the stairs I automatically sought out Edward.

"Why's Bella with Esme?"

He shot an evil glare to Rosalie then faced me again, "Esme's changing clothes with Bella then she and –" another glare, "Rosalie are going to take Bella's truck and lead them off course." Edward's head snapped to the stairway and mine followed. Esme and Alice held onto a rather dazed Bella and glided down the stairs. Esme's clothes were really baggy and Bella's were really long; neither one looked comfortable. My eyes shot to Alice and watched as she walked towards me.

Carlisle came over to us and handed Alice a cell phone. "Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." We both nodded and watched as he moved from person to person giving directions.

"We're taking the Jeep." Carlisle spoke and a sudden surge of fear came from Bella as she stared at Edward.

"Alice," Carlisle continued, "will they take the bait?"

My eyes focused on her as she closed her eyes and became still.

"He'll track you." She spoke. "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able the leave after that." She was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle motioned to Edward and Emmett. Edward picked Bella up, slammed her against his chest, and kissed her hard. He put her down and walked towards the door, a wave a fear from both of them. They may never see each other again. I shook my head and cleared those thoughts from my mind. It was going to be okay. I was sure. I looked down at Alice and wondered what I would've done if she was human; so easily broken, so easily lost. I didn't think I could've made it this long without my sanity hitting its limits.

"Now," Esme announced to Rosalie with a phone to her ear. I didn't even notice it vibrate. On her way out she touched Bella's cheek. "Be safe," she whispered.

Then it was just the three of us; Alice, Bella, and I. We waited for the phone to ring, but not long; Alice had the phone to her ear before the first vibration could even end.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll go get the car." She vanished into the shadows and I felt a wave of uncertainty from across the entryway.

"You're wrong, you know," I told Bella.

"What?" she gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now – and you _are_ worth it." I explained.

"I'm not; if anything happens to them it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," I repeated. She was Edward's Alice; she means the world to him. If only she really knew…

My head whipped to the door when Alice walked over to Bella with her arms held out.

"May I?" she asked.

"You're the first one to ask permission." Bella smiled wryly.

Alice lifted her into her arms and I went to catch the door. I held it open for them then raced to the car. Alice got into the backseat with Bella, put her head on her shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"So," I started, "which way to Arizona?"

**Author's Last Note**

about the whole "owning my soul" thing,  
she doesn't know it yet but as soon as i meet  
† **Stephenie Meyer** †  
i will give her my soul.  
...  
if you're wondering why, i shall tell you-  
(and if you're not wondering why, keep reading anyways, there might be something important!!)  
-ahem-  
while cruising (searching recklessly) for new stories to feed my _Twilight_ addiction i happened to stumble upon (saw a big sign for) a site where you could submit artwork.  
after glancing through most of the art i saw that someone had actually _given_  
† **Stephenie Meyer** †  
a picture and i was like  
"i have to do better than that!!!!"  
so, in a blinding flury (a very, very slow pace) i drew Alice  
http://s174. (here)  
which wasn't so bad (i happen to like the fangs...)  
but still wasn't good enough so i pondered (for not too long) and came up with a solution.  
i will give her my soul.  
i was going to originally give her my blood but i figured that i may need that to live...  
for some reason i dont think i need my soul that much so i'm like  
_what the heck, so what if i'm eternally damned? Jasper's eternally damned..._  
and so i leave it at that.  
-theenvylover


	4. Chapter 20 Impatience

**Author's Note  
**GAH!  
this took me forever...  
i was impatient with Impatience!!  
it is longer.  
much longer.  
and unedited.  
much unedited.  
haha, so you get to read it before my editor and best friend!!  
-yay-  
Thank you for staying with me (and Jasper) we really do appreciate it...  
once again,  
Twilight belongs to  
† **Stephenie Meyer** †  
and no mere mortal, such as myself, could ever live up to her all-mightyness!  
:D  
so, enjoy chapter 20,  
it's going to be awhile before i can get 21 up...  
-theenvylover

**20. Impatience**

We headed south on US-101. It was supposed to be a twenty five hour drive, but I figured we'd make it there by the end of the day. I checked the speedometer which presently rested on one hundred ten. I eyed the empty space on the right and pushed the gas a little harder. There were very few people on the road which made maneuvering between cars almost effortless.

Alice sat in the backseat and tried to comfort Bella who had rested her head on her shoulder. Tears ran down her face and dripped onto Alice's shirt. She didn't even wipe them off her cheeks; she just stayed there motionless. Her swollen red eyes developed bags from lack of sleep. She fought hard to stay awake but I couldn't understand why. We had a long ways to go, but she was determined to stay conscience. She was _unresponsive_, but still, conscience. I gathered a cloud of calm inside of me before I spoke.

"Which way to the airport, Bella?" I asked smoothly. It must have come out sharper then I thought because Bella flinched before answering.

"Stay on the I-ten," she said. "We'll pass right by it."

In the mirror I saw Alice staring at me confusedly. Her head whipped from me to Bella as we talked. I realized that this was the second time that she had heard me speak directly to Bella, aside from our first meeting.

"Are we flying somewhere?" Bella asked Alice.

"No, but it's better to be close, just in case."

We started the loop around Sky Harbor International before Bella finally gave out. Alice quickly checked to see if she was really asleep before looking at me. I knew what she wanted.

"I was just asking her a question, nothing to get excited about."

"It was still a shock," Alice admitted.

"When's the last time _I_ had ever shocked _you_?" I laughed. I tend to be quite predictable, especially to Alice.

"Still…" she started cautiously, "how are you holding up?"

Not good. I was the worst in the family. But if my love for Alice was the same as Edward's love for Bella then I knew it wouldn't be worth it. Killing Bella would quench my thirst until I felt thirsty again, but killing Bella would also leave Edward devastated forever; would ruin his whole reason for existence. I wasn't willing to make that sacrifice.

"I'm fine," I lied as we pulled up to the nearest suite.

"I'll be back soon," Alice said as she slowly lifted Bella off her shoulder and placed her on the seat. I went to dig out my debit card but hers was already in between her fingers.

"Hurry back," I told her, but she just giggled as she walked toward the front of the hotel.

Then I was alone with Bella. I kept my gaze forward and held my breath. It somewhat helped. It took my mind off the defenseless creature lying only feet from me. Well, maybe not.

"_Edward_," Bella spoke. At first I wasn't even sure that she said it, but the second time was much clearer.

"_No, Edward!_" She screamed. I turned to look at her. She was curled up in a little ball, fast asleep. Sweat shined on her forehead.

"_Don't eat –_" She was cut short by Alice opening her door.

"What's wrong with her?" she exclaimed. I wondered if it was my fault that she was having nightmares about being mauled.

"I think she's having a nightmare, she was just screaming," I told her as I got out of the car. I really did feel sorry for the images brought into her head because of my lack of self control.

"_Lasagna…_" Bella continued.

I couldn't help myself then. My slight chuckle turned into a roar of laughter. All I could think about was Bella's fear of Edward eating her lasagna. Alice glared at me before reaching in to pick up Bella. I tried my best to regain my composure but settled with a slight grin. Bella stumbled out awkwardly. She blinked twice and looked up at us. Alice moved Bella's arm to drape around her shoulder and held her by the waist. I touched her shoulder and she fell fast asleep.

"Sorry for waking you," I told her; even though I knew she couldn't hear me. After I handed the valet our keys I helped Alice and Bella into the building.

"What was that back there?" Alice inquired as soon as we were inside the elevator. The stairs would've been much faster but the receptionist was already looking at us strangely.

"Nothing," I stated, but she wanted more of an answer than that. "Just Edward's new diet…"

Alice was about to say something but the doors opened before she could.

"The eleventh floor?" I wondered out loud.

"I like being on the top floor," she shrugged and smiled. I smiled back. She picked Bella up and held her with both arms. She was free to do so here; away from the receptionist's eyes. I held the door and she nodded to me. "The room number is eleven twenty seven, the key is in my back pocket."

My left hand zipped down her right back pocket and pulled out a sliver of plastic. My fingers traced another plastic card on the way out.

"Here you are Miss_ Rachel Lee_," I held the door and gestured inside.

"It's a new card; Carlisle gave it to me before he left," She stated as she sat Bella on the bed in the second room. "I don't like the name too much though…"

I glided over to her, lifted her chin, and kissed her on her lips.

"A rose by any other name –" I began but cut short when Alice stood on her toes and kissed me back.

"– would _taste_ as sweet," Alice finished for me.

I smiled at her and led her out of the room, closing the door behind us.

"I'll go get the bags," I offered as I headed toward the door.

"Could you get Bella some food? Edward told me to feed her or else," she smiled at me.

"Um, sure?" I paused at the door. How was I supposed to know what Bella would want? I didn't even remember what _I _used to eat.

"Just get what the person in front of you gets," she concluded. I smiled at her again; she always had an answer.

"I'll be back soon," I winked at her.

Her face went blank and she stared into the distance. "Yes you will," she finally concluded. I chuckled on my way out.

I arrived at the valet and asked them for our key. He offered to tell me where the car was, but where was the fun in that? It was late in the day so I would have no trouble with witnesses. I zipped my jacket and looked around. If anybody saw me, they would only see my face, which at top speeds looked like a white bird on a rocket. I casually walked at a human pace before I turned the corner.

Then, it began.

I kicked with my right foot and became invisible. I ran around the building and checked each individual car, although I didn't have to. After the building's perimeter was clear I ran into the parking garage. I slowed so the motion detector could catch my movement then jumped over the rising gate and sped off. I found our Mercedes on the fourth level near the front. I unlocked it and grabbed the two bags. After relocking I ran back down the ramp.

Third level.

Second level. Come on…

First level. So close…

Gate! Just in time. I rounded the corner and slid right underneath the gate before it clicked into place. One long black line of dark rubber along the right side of the road made me check my shoes. A hole in the bottom of my right shoe reminded me that I didn't put on socks today. Oh well; at least my left shoe's still intact…

Now to dispose of the evidence.

I was happy that my skid mark was mostly on the right side, all I had to do to make it look like a car's skid mark was create the exact same line on the left. I set the bags down about five feet from the first line as markers for where the next line would have to go. I started on the third level that time, estimated about how fast I needed to go, and took off. I slid right in between the two bags. I got up and admired my work on the road before I checked the damage on my shoes. They weren't too bad –manageable at least, so I walked in them to the building at a human pace.

The valet wasn't there which I found to be extraordinarily convenient. It would have been somewhat difficult to try to convince him that it was entirely normal for me to get my bags from a car four stories away in less than three minutes, especially since he didn't tell me where he'd put it. I whisked my way through the doors of the hotel and wandered into the food area.

To put an end to my lucky streak; nobody was there. I couldn't order the same as the person before me when there was nobody there. I started to plan my strategy when a young girl at the counter started talking to me.

"Hey there! Would you like something to eat?" I could feel the lust that she had for me, a complete stranger. It disgusted me. My love was for Alice and Alice only, but I saw no other option.

"Actually, the food is for a friend and I have no idea what she wants. Can you recommend anything?" I tried to sound as uninterested as I possibly could but she couldn't take the hint.

"Sure can," she smiled with an indication of defeat. She didn't like the fact my friend was a 'she'.

"You don't have to tell me what it is, just tell the cook to hurry up." I wanted to get away from there as fast as I possibly could; I sensed bad vibes.

"Yes Sir!" she smirked.

The food came out extraordinarily fast. There's something to be said about pre-cooked food. The girl came back and handed me a bag that held a box of unknown substances; the very smell of it made my stomach quiver. I threw her a twenty and went off to find the reception desk.

With both Bella's duffel bag and Alice and my bag in my left hand and Bella's food and a newly acquired room service menu in my right hand I bounded up the stairs. I started out rather slow; a show for those in line for the elevator, until I turned the corner. As soon as I was sure that I was out of sight I ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could. My feet barely even touched the stairs as I leaped three at a time. I made it to the room before the elevator dinged on the second floor.

I maneuvered the food on top of the room service menu and tossed them both up in the air. My hand whipped to my pocket, pulled out the card, and inserted it into the slot before I caught the falling goods. I nudged the handle with the bottom of my right hand and it gave way. I was welcomed into the room by Alice's smile and the door beep.

I passed her the menu and set the food on the table.

"What's this?" she asked, her hands flipping through the pages.

"Room service. I don't want to have to go through that again…" That was the truth.

"Hmm, bouncy human girls aren't your type?" she joked. I should've known that she already saw what happened; I never surprised her.

"You know I only exist for you." I replied.

"Yeah, but I still like to hear it, all the same." She smiled and took Bella's bag to her room. As she did, I set our bag on the desk in the corner and sat in the chair. My eyes focused on the news. Alice came out of Bella's room but as she shut the door we heard signs of life from the other side.

"Let her situate herself," I told Alice as she reached for the handle again. "She probably doesn't even know where she is."

As I stared at the TV she made her way to the food. She took the box out of the bag and the smell stained the air. She lifted it up to show me. "Aww, your little girlfriend left you a bow," she said tauntingly, picking at a piece of fabric.

"Burn it." My eyes never left the screen.

She opened the box and removed the plate of food inside. She set the plate on the table and threw the rest away. I made a mental note to burn the trash. She looked at her watch repeatedly and glanced at the door. "It's been long enough," she assured herself as she walked over to the door. She tapped on it and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," the startled voice on the other side answered and Alice stepped into the room. I thought about giving them some privacy but I voted against it and listened.

"You look like you could sleep longer," Alice began. She paused and I heard the curtains close. "We'll need to stay inside."

"Okay," Bella cracked. I quickly understood the necessity of the food.

"Thirsty?" Alice asked.

"I'm okay. How about you?" questioned Bella. She was more concerned for Alice's comfort level than her own safety. Bella could trust Alice more than I could trust myself.

"Nothing unmanageable. I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room." As she spoke I thought back to what I went though to get that food and I could've sworn I heard her chuckle. "Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

Bella instantly woke. "He called?"

"No, it was before we left."

Alice pulled Bella along by the hand into the main room. I continued to watch the television, not really listening, but absorbing what news had come up. There were no new updates on the missing hikers from Seattle and for some reason it really bothered me. Alice sat on the arm of the sofa and started to stare at the news as well. Bella sat down on the floor and picked at the food before she pushed it away.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Alice answered quickly. The speed made Bella slightly nervous.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for Carlisle to call," Alice answered blankly, hiding any emotion that could potentially upset Bella.

"And should he have called by now?" Bella studied Alice; looking for anything that would lead her to a direct answer. I turned to look at her too, catching her as she glanced at the phone. Bella didn't miss it either.

"What does that mean?" Her voice quavered, "That he hasn't called yet?"

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us." Alice said straightly. The lack of emotion in her speech caused Bella to internally panic. I got up and stood next to Alice.

"Bella," I started, as smooth as I could manage. "You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that," she replied bluntly. Her sudden answer took me by surprise.

"Then why are you frightened?" Surely she knew we wouldn't let anything happen to her mom or Charlie.

"You heard what Laurent said," she whispered. "He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward…" she gulped. "If that wild female hurts Esme…" her voice ascended higher with every passing word. She began to sound hysterical. "How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me —"

"Bella, Bella, stop." I had to cut her off there. There was no need for this fragile creature to be even _slightly_ concerned for _our_ safety. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this – none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries." Her attention started to drift off but I wasn't going to let her ignore me. "Listen to me!" I ordered and her eyes snapped right back. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you –" she began before Alice touched her cheek.

"It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

Bella seemed to accept that answer so we settled down and prepared for the long hours ahead of us. I situated myself in the desk chair and stared at the clock on the bottom left of the television screen. I passed the time by counting the milliseconds between each minute.

Mortality must grant endless impatience.

Alice and I watched as Bella fidgeted and paced. As soon as that no longer interested her she sat down on the floor, mouthing the color of each stripe on the couch. _Tan, peach, cream, dull gold _she silently chanted over and over until she felt certain that she had memorized it. To occupy her attention after that, she sat on the couch and squinted at the abstract paintings on the other side of the room. Her eyes danced along the portraits until she found something familiar. When she did her eyes widened a little, her head backed slowly and tilted to the side, and then she nodded. After she accepted the shape her eyes shrunk and she leaned in again.

After a red circle made her look away she got up and went to her room. I hadn't felt any trace of weariness from her for the past couple of hours. To me there was no reason for her to go there; where my powers couldn't reach her. I looked at Alice and nodded in the direction of the room. She nodded back and casually strolled into the room with her. After they closed the door I quietly got up and headed for the couch. I didn't want to hear their conversation, I just wanted to provide as much comfort as I could. I couldn't send my emotion waves through walls so I settled with the small crack below the door. I sat on the couch and meditated. After I had felt completely at ease with myself I gathered all of that energy into my fist. When I was sure that I had everything in my hand I crouched in front of the door and let it out finger by finger. I had to be extremely careful. If Bella was too close to the door the high concentration might put her in a coma for a month.

At first I measured it by her heart rate. I listened closely and found the light thump on the other side. From what Carlisle told me, I judged that Bella's heart rate was too high for a normal human. I dropped my pinky for about three seconds before stopping the flow of energy. I pushed my ear against the door to hear the difference but it was no use; they were talking. _Well, isn't that just great_ I thought to myself. After brief contemplation I stuck my left hand under the door with hopes of absorbing the present mood. It worked until I decided to let my finger go again. The lack of distance between the two hands made it impossible to test the average of the whole room.

At that moment a light tap on the floor made me jump. I retrieved my hands from under the door when Alice spoke.

"Something's changed," she said urgently. I opened the door and she was there in front of me. I guided her to the bed by her shoulders.

"What do you see?" Her eyes were far off somewhere but I stared at her intently. This was not a good time for change.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold…a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing –another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

"What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV…no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." Her eyes focused on me.

"There's nothing else?" She shook her head. I stared into her eyes and she stared back. Bella said something but it seemed unimportant so my mind pushed it away. Slowly it bubbled to the surface.

"What does it mean?" I heard it say. I turned my head to her.

"It means the trackers' plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?"

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them," Alice said bleakly.

"Should we call?" A good question. If we did and James overheard than that could become a big problem but if they didn't know and James had already left…

Alice and I shared a look but neither one of us knew what to do.

Then, the phone rang.

Alice flew across the room and grabbed it. She hit the talk button and held the phone to her ear.

"Carlisle," she breathed then paused to listen.

"Yes," she said and looked at Bella. After a very brief pause she started again. "I just saw him." She described again the vision she'd just seen. "Whatever made him get on that plane… it was leading him to those rooms." She paused. Bella stared at her and became incredibly anxious. "Yes," Alice finally said and called for Bella. She ran to Alice and took the phone from her hand.

As soon as she was away from the phone I motioned to Alice and she ran to me.

"They're just outside Vancouver. They lost James and they think that he's on his way to Forks to start over again," she explained in a flurry.

"Do you remember what the room looks like?" I asked her and motioned to the stationary on the desk. I didn't need to, we have an extraordinarily good memory, but I asked anyways. It was common courtesy.

She sat at the desk and grabbed the pen. Her hand flew across the paper and a room started to take shape. The room was long and rectangular, with a thinner, square section at the back. Wooden planks ran lengthwise along the floor and down the walls were lines denoting the breaks in the mirrors. A band stretched about waist high around the room. The band Alice said was gold.

"It's a ballet studio," Bella stated. The sudden remark surprised me.

"Do you know this room?" I asked as calmly as I could manage but it didn't work; I felt a flicker of curiosity from her.

"It looks like the place I use to go for dance lessons – when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." Her hand touched the square section in the back of the room. "That's where the bathrooms were – the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here" – she pointed to the left corner –"it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room – you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

Alice and I stared at her.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" I asked, maintaining my composure. If she knew where this place was, then we would know where James would be and we could corner him there.

"No, not at all – I suppose most dance studios would look the same – the mirrors, the bar." Her finger slid along what was the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." She tapped the page where the door was.

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice asked, breaking Bella's reverie.

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer – they always put me in the back for recitals." I could see that. Bella wasn't the most graceful person in the world…

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" Alice asked her intently.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere." She was wrong. If it had something to do with James then it had something to do with Bella.

"Where was the studio you went to?" I asked casually. I didn't want Bella to feel like she was being interrogated, but this information was more important than she knew.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school…" Alice and I looked at each other before carrying on.

"Here in Phoenix, then?" I continued.

"Yes," she whispered. "Fifty-Eighth Street and Cactus."

We stared at the picture and sat in silence. James had followed us to Arizona. I was trying to think of something, anything, that could help us at the moment, when Bella spoke.

"Alice, is that phone safe?"

"Yes," she responded. "The number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom?" The question surprised me; I could've sworn Bella said her mother was in Florida…

"I thought she was in Florida." Alice answered for me.

"She is – but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while…" Her voice trailed off and her fear began to build up before I brought it back down.

"How will you reach her?" Alice continued.

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house – she's supposed to check her messages regularly." Her voice showed no sign of trembling and I felt somewhat relieved. I couldn't do much, but I wanted to do everything I could for her.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice brought me back into the conversation.

"I don't think there's any way it could hurt – be sure you don't say where you are, of course." My answer made Bella happy; she eagerly reached for the phone and dialed. She left a message on the machine and turned to the plate of leftover fruit.

She fidgeted while I watched Alice as she started to draw an outline of the dark room she saw. Not too long afterwards Bella fell asleep. Alice carried her to her bed and shut the door on her way out.

**A quick last word**

sorry about the last chapter's notes,  
I tried to include the address to where the picture is but it didnt work...  
:(  
so I'm going to write it out for you!  
:D  
here it goes-  
s174 _dot_ photobucket _dot_ com _forward slash_ albums _forward slash_ w104 _forward slash_ isa1127 _forward slash_ ?actionview("and" symbol, not in parentheses)current(_equal sign_)Picture646 _dot_ jpg  
haha,  
that was confusing...  
and for those of you who want to know,  
i decided to try to send my soul to  
† **Stephenie Meyer** †  
via a myspace message.  
it didn't work out so well...  
i shall try again!  
- theenvylover


	5. Chapter 21 Phone Call

**Author's Note  
**Hey guys,  
I'll warn you in advance,  
this chapter is _way_ shorter than the others.  
The chapter itself is only 10 pages and Jasper is only present for 3 of them...  
not to worry!!!  
i added some bonus stuff !!!  
but i must warn you,  
it is now...  
3 am  
and i just self-edited it  
:P  
Quick thanks to everybody who added this story to the story alert list  
but an even **bigger thanks** to those who put me on they're favorite authors list  
(That means you Jexena)  
oh yesh,  
_Twilight_ is owned by the ultrapowerful  
† **Stephenie Meyer** †  
who either does or doesn't own my soul  
:D  
-theenvylover

**21. Phone Call**

We were watching the news when Alice got another vision. I watched her glazed eyes stare off into the distance, searching for what had yet to be. When she returned to her conscience state I had the paper and pen ready.

"You saw the dark room?" I asked as she took the paper. She nodded and started sketching a square room.

"Did she see something more?" Bella asked from over my shoulder. I could've sworn she was sleeping in the other room, I barely even heard her come in.

"Yes," I replied. "Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

She joined me and watched as Alice drew a round coffee table in front of an old sectional sofa. The room had a low ceiling with dark beams running across it. The walls were paneled in wood and the floor had a dark patterned carpet. A large window took up a lot of the southern wall and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. On one side of the entrance was a large tan stone fireplace that opened to both rooms. The focus of the room was a wooden stand that held a TV and VCR.

Bella's finger extended over the drawing.  
"The phone goes there," she whispered. Both Alice and I turned to stare at her. "That's my mother's house," she continued.

Alice jumped off the couch, ran to the phone, and dialed. As Bella stared at the picture her hands began to tremble with fear. I slid closer to her and touched her shoulder. The influence was more than I expected and she became somewhat limp. The motion startled me and for a while I thought I had accidentally slipped her into a coma.

"Bella," Alice spoke and Bella lifted her head slightly. At least she's responsive…

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" she perked. I let out a sigh of relief, she was back to normal.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother… he came here for my mother, Alice!" Uh oh. She was sounding _too_ normal.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe," reassured Alice.

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love… Alice, I can't –"

"We'll catch him, Bella."

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Alice shot me the look. I concentrated everything I had into Bella's shoulder until her fear slowly started to ease. Her eyes closed for a few seconds before a strong wave of determination sprung up from deep within her. She forced her eyes open and stood away from me.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," she snapped.

She stomped to her room and slammed the door. Alice stared at the door while I stared at my empty hand. No one, not even Emmett, had _ever_ fought against me when I was physically connected to them. With so much concentrated emotion in one place I didn't even think it was possible.

Hours passed but we kept ourselves in the same positions. Alice stood near the phone and watched the door, Bella sat on her bed sobbing, and I stared at my hand, thinking about every single time I used my powers.

At around 5:30 the phone rang. As soon as Alice picked up I headed to the door to check out.

"Be careful," she whispered to me on my way out.

_Careful? Why do__** I**__ need to be careful?_ I wondered as I headed towards the stairs. These were my favorite kind of stairs; the ones that when you look over the balcony, the railings line up into perfect rectangles. I climbed onto the railing; the middles of my feet balancing on the rails, my knees tucked under my chin, and my hands holding me steady. I leaned forward slightly and felt the weight pulling my arms. I sat there and let the force of gravity strain them before I let go and fell.

I kept my arms out and my elbows formed right angles at my sides. The more air resistance I had, the longer I could enjoy this feeling of freeness. I was passing the fourth level when I heard a little boy in the lobby heading up the stairs. My arms shot out and grabbed the bottom railing of the third floor. With one swift move I was able to swing the rest of my body onto the second floor and landed with a light _thump_ right in front of the elevator. I turned and walked to the stairs, passing the little boy on my way down.

I arrived at the reception desk and understood Alice's warning immediately. I guessed little miss annoying food girl got an overnight promotion.

I pulled back and let another man in front of me. If I was right, there would be more than one receptionist in the building. As if he read my thoughts; a man appeared from behind the counter and asked for the next in line. I whisked over to him and handed him our room key. He was taller than me with short, dark hair. His eyes were a pale blue and his nose was a little too big for his face. He looked to be in his twenties.

"Room 1127, it should be under _Rachel Lee_," I told him but he didn't seem to hear me. His eyes scanned me and he smiled. He set off a wave of lust.

_Damnit._

"Did you enjoy your stay?" he said, never breaking his smile.

"Yes, I did," I lied. I handed him my debit card and driver's license.

"Why don't you stay another night?" he said jokingly. I cringed.

"My _girlfriend _and I have to head home now." I wished I looked old enough to be married.

"Well, okay then, I hope you come back soon," he winked at me and I shuddered. I grabbed my cards and the receipt and headed back to the stairs.

_I really do need to be careful next time_ I thought as I started to climb.

**Another Author's Note;  
The Last Word  
**i just like to talk alot...  
well-  
i've been reading and re-reading this story and i decided to tell you about a couple of things...  
**number 1**- why choose a room so high up?  
well, even though 'Alice likes the top floor' (it makes her feel tall) the real reason they're in 1127 is because that's my birthday  
-yay!-  
and i wanted to include a little bit of my self in my story...  
**number 2**- yay!! i got to 10,000 words!!!  
...  
**number 3**- chapter 4 sucked to write.  
the actual writing was spread out over days (which is why the mood somewhat changes) and i was really getting sick of it...  
chapter four had more words than chapters 1 2 and 3 combined,  
(note: this chapter took me about two and a half hours)  
:P  
**number 4**- 'Rachel Lee' is the name on the card Alice used when she went shopping with Bella in one of  
† **Stephenie Meyer's** †  
extra stories (you can find it on her website)  
it is not my name, it is not one of my friend's names, so don't think im putting myself into the story...  
(see number 1...)  
**number 5**- jasper jupping off the railing.  
i've always wanted to do that...  
i used to plan it out in every hotel i went to but my parents would always pull me away before i could actually jump.  
one day they wont be there to stop me!!!!  
:D  
...  
and last, but certainly not as important, (?)  
**number 6**- the gay dude.  
i was fighting myself over who would be the one to check Jasper out; the annoying chick or a random gay dude.  
annoying chick was about to before Jasper saw her...  
so congrats to the gay dude!!!  
:D  
if anybody was wondering, his name is micheal,  
and yes.  
he _is_ a friend of mine  
(see number 4)  
well,  
that enough from me...  
i'll try to post as fast as i can,  
-theenvylover


End file.
